


He'll Be Home Soon

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a cop, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Organized Crime, Protective Dean Winchester, family business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean is a cop and he has had a stressful day.  His boyfriend Cas has had an even worse day.  Sometimes the Family Business ain't worth it.Day 15 Prompt: Cop/Mafia





	He'll Be Home Soon

Dean unlocked his apartment door and shuffled inside. It had been a long and stressful day. Dean was a cop like his father before him. I guess you could say it was the family business. Even his little brother was in the academy, training to become a cop as well. Sam was reluctant at first to become a cop but then his girlfriend Jess became a victim. She had been killed during a home invasion while Sam was out of town. He wanted to try to prevent that from happening to another person.

Dean sat on the couch and took off his shoes. He decided a shower sounded awesome, so he left a trail of clothes to the bathroom. When he got out he put on sweatpants and an old Led Zeppelin concert t-shirt. After the day he had, he needed comfort. Dean went to the kitchen and started making burgers and fries for dinner which were his and his boyfriend's favorite His boyfriend, Cas should be home soon and Dean knew his day had been even more stressful than his.

Dean was just plating the burgers when arms wrapped around him from behind. "Hey there sexy cop. How's it hanging?"

"Cas you scared the shit out of me. How are you so quiet?" Dean remarked as he carried the plates to the table.

"Occupational skill. However it didn't do me much good today." Cas said favoring his arm.

"Did you're family's doc patch it up?' Dean asked.

"He looked at it. Didn't need any stitches." Cas said raising an eyebrow at Dean.

"Hey the bullet wouldn't have even grazed you if you hadn't moved at the last minute. I was aiming to your left. Had to make it convincing." Dean chastised.

"I really need to get out of the family business." Cas said sounding exhausted.

"I've been telling you that since I found out you were a part of the Novak crime family." Dean said with sad eyes. "I know you've never actually participated but just being around your family is going to get you killed. I can't bare that Cas. Nor do I ever want to have to arrest you. I love you." Dean said pulling Cas into an embrace.

"I know Dean. Gabriel wants out too. Maybe we could pick up and move to California where Sam is. Gabriel and him always got along famously. What do you say Dean?" Cas sounded excited.

"I'll start looking for a job and a place out there tomorrow. Most of your stuff is already here so just bring the rest over and we'll leave as soon as possible. I think I will put my two week notice in tomorrow." Dean was getting just as excited as Cas.

"Dean I love you so much!" Cas said kissing Dean before they sat down for dinner.

That night in bed they made all sorts of plans for their new life. Cas wanted to teach. He had a degree in history after all and it made since to use it. He knew Gabriel wanted to go to culinary school and that was doable. They weren't really valued members of the family anyway. He doubt they'd even bat an eye when they left. Dean was really excited about being close to his little brother but most of all he was glad Cas would be happy and safe.


End file.
